Mingan Oka
|background = transparent |bodyfontcolor = black |font = century gothic |color1 = #354554 |fontcolor1 = white |name = Mingan 'Gan' Keme Oka |image = Mingan7.gif |width = |color2 = #4f6477 |fontcolor2 = white |gender = Male |age = 19 |birthday = February 28, 1996 |education = Elsewhere |occupation = Waiter at The Red Dragon Express |address = 18/B George Street, Miduna Beach |relationships = Single |housemates = N/A |appearance = *Hair Color: Brunet *Eye Color: Brown *Height: 5'8" (1.73 m) Mingan wears very cheap clothes since he can't afford anything else with his small paycheck. Usually he's wearing dark t-shirts along with a pair of jeans and tennis shoes. He also has long hair that he'll usually tie back in a ponytail. |personality = Mingan is a very open-minded and independent person. He's always known how to live on his own and take care of himself and others. He was the eldest child in his household, so he would always have to take care of his siblings. Because of this, he also ended up becoming a good leader. In school, he was the captain of the rugby team which helped him with his leadership skills. Mingan is a hard worker and sometimes goes above and beyond at his tasks for his job or tasks. He's a bit of a perfectionist. He is always organized and sometimes puts too much into cleaning and keeping everything neat. |history = Mingan Oka grew up in the Blood Tribe in Alberta, Canada. His mother was an American woman visiting the area and his father was a member of the tribe. She wound up pregnant and after the birth of Mingan, she gave him to his father since she didn't want to take care of him. She also did not give him a name, so his father named him Mingan after his grandfather. After a few months, Mingan's father decided he no longer wanted to take care of a child and let his brother and sister-in-law adopt Mingan. As soon as everything was done, Mingan's father quickly left and Mingan grew up thinking his aunt and uncle were actually his parents. He grew up on a small cattle ranch always working hard and never having a chance to simply relax. There was always something to do - whether it be feed and water the cattle, clean the barn, fix fences, clean the house. Mingan barely knew what relaxing even was. Mingan went to the school on the reservation and learned so many different things. He was always wanting something else in life though. He didn't want to always live on the reservation seeing the same people he always saw. He wanted something new and different. His last year of high school, his aunt and uncle told him about his adoption. He was shocked since he had always thought they were his parents, but he still thought of them as such since they had raised him. However, he still wanted to know who his actual parents were. He learned from his uncle that his mother came from a small town known as Miduna Beach but that was all he knew - no name, no appearance, nothing. His father had disappeared into Montreal, Quebec and hadn't sent word to anyone in the tribe for years. After graduating, Mingan decided to try and find his family. He went to Montreal first and stayed in hotel for two weeks before he decided the city was too much. Plus, it would be impossible to find his father in such a huge place. He packed his things up and then moved down to this town known as Miduna Beach. He stayed in a cheap motel until he got his first paycheck at his job at a Chinese restaurant when he rented an apartment. He already knows it will be completely impossible to find his mother with no knowledge about her, but hey, it's worth a shot. |family = Machk Oka is Mingan's uncle and adopted father. He always deeply card about him and thought he was a great man. Maya Oka is his aunt and adopted mother. She was always very quiet and soft spoken, but Mingan knew never to make her mad because she had one of the worst tempers he'd ever seen. His true father, Apisi Oka, took care of him for a few months before he gave him up for adoption to his brother Machk. Mingan's cousins and basically his adopted siblings were all younger than him. Sam was the eldest of his cousins and was only a year younger than Mingan. The two were always very close and Mingan probably misses him the most of the rest of the family. Sinopa was the middle child of his cousins and she was very quiet and rarely ever spoke. When she did, she usually had something spiteful and rude to say. Kimi was the youngest and she was very loud and rambunctious, always getting in the way of everyone and trying to do her own thing. |friends = Yolanda Monet and Mingan are neighbors and have met two different times. Usually they only talk because her cat runs off and ends up near his apartment building. Still, they can totally become good friends over time if they both try hard enough. Lilly Jane and Mingan met at the beach. They clicked at first and easily started talking to each other. Since then, Gan has been over to her house and hung out with her. |trivia = *Mingan usually goes by the nickname Gan since his cousin Kimi was always too lazy to say Mingan, so it's kind of stuck. *Mingan's name means Grey Wolf, but he never tells people that since they expect his name to have some stereotypical First Nation name. If anyone ever asks, he says his name means one. *He was also named after his great-grandfather. *He can fluently speak English and the Blackfoot language. He can also speak French well, but not perfectly. *He's demisexual. |note = |fc = Booboo Stewart |user = InsaneBlueberry}}